


Conflicting Personas

by Myheadisclear



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: He’s enjoying this train of thought a little too much judging by the delighted look on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.





	Conflicting Personas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Live Journal. Prompt - Castle/Beckett. Conflicting Personas. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Possible minor spoiler.

“Maybe it was the trolls,” Castle’s lips stretch into a mischievous smile while yet again he concocts another one of his whimsical theories.  
“And what makes you say that?” Beckett rolls her eyes, amusing the writer while wondering how much longer she was going to have to endure him stalking their precinct. It wasn't enough that he’d already written one Nikki Heat novel, however, a sequel?  
Lanie’s convinced that Beckett has a secret crush on the novelist, but Kate can’t even comprehend such a thought. He’s obnoxious and immature, not Kate’s type at all. Not to mention he's betrayed her trust once already.

“Everyone knows if you hide under the boardwalk, the trolls will get you,” Castle’s lips are pursed. He’s enjoying this train of thought a little too much judging by the delightful look on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. It’s as if the idea jumped off the page of a book written by one of those writer friends who attends his late night poker games.  
“Well, while you follow the trolls, Castle, I’m going to look at the real evidence,” she almost sighs just thinking of having to do this same tired routine with him. It’s only when Castle begins to really focus on the case, following the evidence, when they start syncing ideas but before they get there, she has to endure this. Like its a game for him. 

With a sigh, she turns away. Loose waves of hair cascade down her back as she heads briskly towards the elevator, leaving Castle staring after her.  
He wants to chase after her, but his body is unmoving. She hasn't asked him to assist, but when did that ever stop him before? He knows he’s overstepped the line looking into her mother’s case when she distinctly told him not to. He was doing it for her own good. Now he was going to have to prove himself trustworthy once more. 

The elevator doors are still open and she's watching him, brow raised, drawn together.  
“Are you coming or not?”  
“I… I thought…” Castle stammers as he grabs his jacket, almost taking the chair with him.  
Kate wants to laugh, but she has to show she’s still annoyed. She’s not going to make it that easy for him to get back into her good graces.


End file.
